


Stretched

by Evil_Little_Dog



Series: Lucifer Shorties [15]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Community: comment_fic, Gen, Season/Series 01, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-12
Updated: 2019-12-12
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:07:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21764233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evil_Little_Dog/pseuds/Evil_Little_Dog
Summary: Malcolm has questions. Chloe's not wanting to answer them.
Series: Lucifer Shorties [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1457671
Comments: 4
Kudos: 19
Collections: Bite Sized Bits of Fic from 2019





	Stretched

"Decker." Malcolm oozed over to her, leaning on her desk.

Chloe kept her focus on her files for a second before acknowledging Malcolm. "How can I help you?" She kept her voice neutral though it felt like a thin wire stretched from one side of her skull to the other.

"Your buddy, Lucifer," Malcolm began.

"Partner." Chloe couldn't help but correct Malcolm. The wire tightened.

He grinned and rubbed the pad of his thumb across his moustache. "Partner. Right. So, tell me, Decker. How did you get saddled with that guy?"

Taking the time to rearrange her files so Malcolm couldn't read their titles, Chloe rested her folded hands on top of them. "He asked."

Malcolm barked out a laugh. "'Zat so?" Hitching his leg up, he balanced on the corner of Chloe's desk. "So, I mean, what's he like to work with? I hear from Espinoza he's a real handful."

"Well." Chloe demurred. "Lucifer is Lucifer. He is very insightful."

He stared at her. Chloe kept a level gaze on him. The wire thrummed in her skull. If it broke, she'd scream. Malcolm's mouth stretched in a smile and he laughed, slapping his thigh. "That's what I love about you, Decker." Sliding off her desk, he ambled away, calling over his shoulder, "Playin' it so close to your vest. Way better than Dan."

The wire snapped and fury swarmed over her, blooding her vision, clenching her jaw, fisting her hands. Chloe managed a level-voiced, "Always," to Malcolm's laugh.


End file.
